


Dreaming of a White Christmas (With You)

by JustBeforeDawn



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeforeDawn/pseuds/JustBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q's first Christmas together. They shouldn't known better than to put James in charge of Christmas lunch.</p><p>Cheesey, fluffy and generally quite adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a White Christmas (With You)

Q was the second to wake up that morning. This wasn’t a surprise as James always got up ridiculously early, one of the side-effects of the over-awareness that had been an integral part of his job. Even on days when they were at home, safe, just the two of them, James still got up earlier, often waking Q up later with a cup of Earl Grey on a tray and a “Come along Q, I was expecting you to have conquered the world by now.”

                However today way different, on Christmas morning Q woke up alone, with the only sign of James having been there being the rumpled sheets and the smell of his aftershave lingering on the pillows. It took Q a moment to remember what day it was. December 25th. Christmas day. A day to be spent with family and loved ones. So where was James?

                Q closed his eyes, hoping that today there was no ‘emergency call’, no reason for James to put himself in harm’s way. A Christmas miracle, if you like. As he scrunched his eyes together, the faint sound of music floated through the door. Q climbed out of bed, disregarding his slippers and dressing gown as he scrambled down the stairs. He made his way into the living room where he and James had spent hours trying the set up their Christmas tree “It’s looks wonky” “You’re glasses look wonky” “Really, that’s the best you can do? I’d expected better from you 007.” “Oh I can show you better”.

                He followed the music until he found its source, the radio on the counter of their kitchen, and stood next to it was James, stood near the oven and apparently trying to wrestle an over-sized chicken into a dish that would actually fit in their oven. Sensing Q’s appearance, James looked up and hastily dropped the orange that he was apparently stuffing the chicken with, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

                “I thought I’d get a head-start on Christmas lunch.” He stood slightly in front of the uncooked chicken, hiding it from view. Q smiled, trying to hold back his emotions a little.

                “You know you’re supposed to start it the night before.”

                “Yes well, I got a little distracted.” James was smirking now; they both knew exactly how he came to be… distracted.

                “It’s okay,” Q shrugged, making his way across the room, “We’ll have it as Christmas dinner instead.”

                James lent down slightly to press a kiss to Q’s lips. “Sounds like a plan. Now, come on.”

                Q let himself be dragged along back into the living room, where, now that he stopped and looked around, he noticed a fire burning in the fireplace and a pile of presents underneath the tree that had most definitely not been there last night. “Have we had an unexpected visitor?”

                He felt James’ arms snake around his waist, his lips breathing against his ear. “It’s traditional, no? Presents?”

                “We’ve never been ones for tradition have we?”

                “Well today is supposed to be special isn’t it. That’s what everyone says. Look, there’s even snow.”

                Q directed his gaze to the window where, sure enough, a thick blanket of white could be seen covering up the imperfections of central London. A clean slate. A smile pulled at his lips, “A white Christmas huh? That doesn’t happen every day.”

                “Hmmm.” James’ lips vibrated against his neck as he hummed in agreement, swaying slightly in time to the music tinkling in from the radio. Q turned around in his arms, bringing his own up to encircle James’ neck as the two continued to sway. “I thought for a second that you’d left” Q confessed, letting out a sigh as that worry was lifted from his shoulders. James arms tightened momentarily as he confirmed what Q should have already known.

                “I didn’t leave you. I’m right here, where I should be.”

                Q chuckled, repeating his prayer from earlier, “A Christmas miracle.”

                “I prefer to think of it as a mature relationship based on mutual trust and love, but that works too I suppose.” Q laughed at James’ indignation. “I do love you, you foolish man, despite your failings at procuring a proper Christmas lunch.”

                “Christmas sandwiches are very traditional.”

                The song changed, and as James stepped back he took one of Q’s hands in his, the other on his waist. “I love you too.” James said absent mindedly, as though without realising it.

                “As you should” was Q’s reply, drawing a laugh out of James as he spun Q under his arm. The two continued with their make-shift waltz, in their own little world, protected from the cold outside by the fire as James sang along to the radio softly. Both were secure in the knowledge that this would not be their last Christmas spent together.

               

_“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my intern fic, but then Phil (thetwosurvivors on tumblr) mentioned that she wanted fluffy Christmas 00Q and I got inspired so...
> 
> This also posted on my tumblr, http://justbefore-dawn.tumblr.com/ so if you see it there, it's not been stolen! xD


End file.
